


兔赤图文转换接龙最后一棒——By岭安

by caradhras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, dragon!akaashi, hare!Bokuto, 接龙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caradhras/pseuds/caradhras
Summary: 我只是个搬运工！我来放岭安爸比的车！最后一棒，太赞了！接龙全文见此：https://huozhezi.lofter.com/post/4569c9_1c82802d7黑啤吐槽：岭安爸比世外高人啊，车速太快了，太特么好吃了！继续啊！！！！！！
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 8





	兔赤图文转换接龙最后一棒——By岭安

赤苇一惊，他从未见过这样委屈的木兔。木兔瘪着嘴唇，仍带有他体温的眼泪吧嗒吧嗒从脸上滚落，落在他自己的衣襟上，落在赤苇的脸上，脖子上。  
“木兔…”赤苇一时不知道怎样应对这种情况。正在混乱时，木兔开口了：“那赤苇陪我找个地方，我在那里自己解决好了…”赤苇松了一口气，说：“那么请先起来，你压着我，我动不了。”  
木兔恋恋不舍地在赤苇的侧颈蹭蹭，兔子的绒毛把赤苇弄的有点痒，赤苇轻轻哼了一声，不知道是不是他的错觉，木兔的下面那玩意涨得更大了。

在山上不难找到一个隐蔽的洞穴，赤苇在洞穴最深处堆了一些干燥的枯草，赤苇伏在干草堆上，把有点扎人的干草抹平，有点尴尬地对木兔说：那…我待会在外面等你…顺便看看有没有其他动物过来。”  
木兔一屁股坐上去，甘草做的简易“床”触感  
还算柔软。他蜷起身子，看向垂着头，准备起身离开的赤苇，委屈的感觉又涌上来。  
木兔拉住赤苇的和服袖子，抬头可怜巴巴地盯着赤苇，“赤苇…那个…可以帮我吗？”  
“啊？”赤苇呆在原地，看着木兔，稍稍平复了一下心情，说：“木兔，这是野 外。”

木兔趁赤苇呆住的空档，一把把赤苇扯到“床”上，伸手向他那个地方探去。“唔！”  
赤苇惊呼出声，“木兔你干什么？！”木兔当没有听到似的，还在手上施加不大不小的力道，揉着赤苇的阴茎，赤苇试图把木兔推开，可这只兔子的力气偏偏在这种时候大到他完全推不动。  
木兔一下一下地安慰着小赤苇，“啊…”洞穴里的热度一下子上升，蒸发着赤苇的理智，他硬了。木兔见状，嘴角挑起满意的弧度，喘着粗气在赤苇耳边用压低的声线轻轻说：  
“赤苇…也帮帮我…”  
赤苇的视线变得狭窄，变得几乎只能够看见昏暗洞穴里木兔情动的脸，他紧闭双眼，想逃避，但一闭眼，木兔压抑的喘息和自己喉里忍不住泄出的害羞声音就在他脑中无限放大。  
赤苇破罐子破摔似的把最后一点羞耻心抛掉，细长的手指颤抖着，扶上木兔早就硬的不行的阴茎，小幅度地撸动。  
木兔舒服的倒吸一口气，把毛茸茸的头埋到赤苇的脖子上，轻轻蹭着他，还时不时在漂亮的侧颈落下湿答答的吻。  
“他今天是怎么了？”赤苇射精后，迷迷糊糊地思考着，突然被后面传来的触感惊得差点叫出声。木兔的另一只手在赤苇后面那个隐秘的地方打转，赤苇压抑着声音凶木兔：“你干什么！”木兔听闻非但没有停止手上的动作，他的手指还不断弄着赤苇的后穴，“够了…”赤苇还没说完，木兔的一个指节便闯进了未经开发的后穴，轻轻搅弄着，直到那里分泌出湿润的淫液才停下。而赤苇已经被刺激地趴在木兔肩上不断喘粗气。  
“你看…赤苇明明也很想做…”木兔坏心眼地把沾着的赤苇的肠液精液的手送到赤苇眼前，“龙性本淫…我没有说错吧…赤·苇…”

赤苇看着被自己的体液弄的一塌糊涂的木兔的手，羞恼地把头偏过去。木兔趁这个时候，将赤苇的双腿架到了自己肩上，顺势把他压倒在床上，赤苇捂着自己已经红透了的脸，木兔便凑过去舔他的唇，赤苇把嘴闭上狠狠瞪着木兔，但微红的眼眶因情动沾染上色情的水汽，此时在木兔看来没有丝毫震慑力。  
木兔扶着赤苇紧绷着的腰，把自己还未得到发泄的情欲塞到赤苇的后穴里。他们的身体都染上了异常的高热，洞穴里的空气蒸腾着两人浓缩的欲望。“赤苇…”木兔皱着眉头，赤苇太紧了，就这样进去两人都不好受，“放松一点…不会有人来…”他空出一只手去揉赤苇紧实的臀——木兔向来喜欢这个地方，他想让赤苇放松一点，他用舌撬开赤苇紧闭着的嘴唇，和他黏糊糊地接吻。赤苇被亲得晕乎乎，后穴也因此放松了许多，木兔感受到这一点，扶着赤苇颤抖的腿把自己的阴茎送进他身体深处。  
“唔啊……”赤苇随着木兔顶弄的动作小声惊呼，太大了，木兔今天的欲望比其他任何时候都要高涨，这让赤苇难以应付。赤苇伸手环住木兔的脖子，把他拉进，赤苇想要一个亲吻，木兔也如他所愿，和赤苇交换着口里的津液，发出叫人脸红心跳的水声。  
木兔开始在赤苇身体里抽送，他的腿根与和赤苇的臀碰撞发出混杂着淫秽水声的声音。  
木兔快到了，他俯下身子去咬赤苇的乳头，舔他的耳朵，下身抽送的速度越来越快。赤苇因为这一连串的刺激到了顶点，咬着自己的手指射了出来，白浊溅到了他漂亮的小腹上，内壁激烈地痉挛着，吸的木兔低吼一声，一阵更加激烈的抽送之后，在赤苇体内射了出来。

后话  
“对不起啊赤苇呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜都是我的错你原谅我好不好啊啊啊啊呜呜呜呜呜呜不要不理我啊！是我好色对不起呜呜呜呜呜呜”  
赤苇：  
我可去他的魔咒


End file.
